


Never Underestimate A Durin

by Adariall



Series: The (sometimes disastrous) Courtship of the Emotionally Inept [3]
Category: The Hobbit (2012), The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Courtship, Durincest, Kili actually loves it, Kili learns not to cross Thorin, M/M, Possesive Thorin, Thorin is a devious little shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-21
Updated: 2013-03-21
Packaged: 2017-12-06 01:34:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/730131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adariall/pseuds/Adariall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Thorin decides to show Kili exactly who needs to be kept on their toes in their relationship. A follow up to Repression is Overrated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Underestimate A Durin

**Author's Note:**

  * For [QueenDurin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenDurin/gifts).



Thorin watched as Kili worked in the forge. He knew that his nephew was as skilled in metalworking as his brother, but he spent less time there. Thorin remained in the shadows and he watched Kili for sometime, an idea slowly coming to the forefront of his mind. He recalled the remarks of his nephew from the evening before about needing to be kept on his toes and he felt that perhaps it was time to show the lad exactly who he was dealing with. 

With ease, he crept into the forge when Kili's back was turned. The hammering of his anvil against the blade he was shaping blocked out any potential sound that he might have made. He stayed out of Kili's line of sight, using the shadows to his advantage, waiting for the perfect moment to arrive. 

He continued watching and waiting until Kili plunged the blade into the bucket of water and he took it as his cue. He slid into place behind Kili and gripped his hips tightly as he pulled him back roughly. Without a pause he bowed his head and pressed his mouth to the exposed curve of his nephew's neck. He nipped at his skin lightly and couldn't help but grin as he heard Kili gasp.

"This is new," Kili's voice cracked as he spoke. "Not that I'm complaining, but yes. This is new."

Thorin pulled back slightly and bowed his head so that it was pressed against his nephew's shoulder. "I thought it would be a good idea to, as you are so fond of saying, keep you on your toes." 

Kili groaned and dropped his head back against his uncle's chest. "I should have known that you'd remember that."

"You should." Thorin carefully slipped his hands under Kili's tunic until they were pressed against his stomach. "I'm not an old man, sweet Kili, and you would do well to remember that."

The nod that he received in response was jerky and Kili shuddered under his hands. "I think I can try."

Thorin used his hands to press Kili back against him as he tilt his head to the side so that his lips brushed against his nephew's neck once more. "Good." He murmured. "Are you done here?"

"Yes." Kili hissed as Thorin dug his teeth into his neck, marking him in a place that they both knew would be visible to anyone with eyes. "Mahal, yes." 

With a press of his tongue against the newly bruised expanse of skin, Thorin pressed a light kiss to it before he stepped away from Kili. "Excellent. Then you can close up the forge for the night and when you're done you'll find me in my chambers."

Kili exhaled heavily, his shoulders slumping forward as Thorin continued to move away. "I can do that."

"Yes you can. And I will leave you to it." Thorin grinned. "I will see you when you are done then." He spun on his heel and made his way back out of the forge with a bit more of a spring in his step. Kili would learn one way or another that he was not one to be trifled with.


End file.
